In general, home appliances refer to electronics products used at home, such as laundry treatment apparatuses, air conditioners, image display apparatuses, refrigerators and the like.
Explaining laundry treatment apparatuses as one example of home appliances, laundry treatment apparatuses generally include washing machines, drying machines, combined washing and drying machines and the like.
Washing machines are apparatuses that perform washing, rinsing, dehydration and the like to remove contaminants adhered to laundry, such as clothing, bedding and the like using water, detergent and mechanical operations. These washing machines are classified into top load type washing machines in which a drum receiving laundry is rotated about a vertical axis and front load type washing machines in which a drum receiving laundry is rotated about a horizontal axis.
Drying machines are apparatuses that dry an object by supplying hot air thereto. In the drying machines, an object to be dried is introduced into a rotatable drum and hot air or cold air is supplied to the drum to dry the object during rotation of the drum.
Combined washing and drying machines have both a washing function and a drying function and are apparatuses in which laundry, such as clothing and the like, is introduced into a rotatable drum and washing or drying of the laundry is performed as a user selects a desired function.
Conventional home appliances have been devised to be operated upon receiving user input via a user input unit included therein.
However, user interfaces incorporated in conventional home appliances used at home need to be operated on a per product basis and, in turn, users must inconveniently need to know product instructions on a per home appliance basis.